Two Brothers
by TwilightandHighSchoolMusical
Summary: Read the trailer please. NO SILENT READERS! Gabriella & Troy , Taylor & Chad, Sharpay & Chase, Bevin & Zeke, Rachel & Ryan, Taylor & Troy, Sharpay & Chad. Might be an M rated
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Here is my new story, please may I have some reviews it would mean the world to me. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed my last story. I know it was really short a crap but if you give me reviews and ideas I will be able to make this one work. Thank You again to everyone. Here's the Trailer. Hope you enjoy it!

Ily all!

Don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

**Two brothers**

_Troy Bolton shooting the winning score for the Wildcats_

_Chad Bolton shooting the winning score at the River Park_

**With the same dad**

_Flashes to Jack sleeping with his college sweetheart. Lucile _

_Flashes to Jack kissing his high school sweetheart. Carrie._

**They had different personalities**

_Troy bulling a freshman, kissing Taylor McKessie_

_Chad doing his homework, hugging Gabriella Montez _

**They stayed away from each other all the time…**

_Chad looking at Troy, then walking a different way to him._

**Until both brothers end up playing on the same team**

_Both Troy and Chad wearing the same Wildcat uniform._

_Troy dripping the ball but not passing it to Chad._

**Will they become friends? What will happen if they do?**

Follow them through

**Love**

_Troy thrusting into Gabriella _

_Chad kissing Taylor_

**Hate**

_Sharpay smacking Taylor _

_Troy and Chad looking at Jack in disguise_

**Friendship**

_Rachel, Sharpay, Taylor, Bevin and Gabriella linking arms while laughing_

_Ryan, Chase, Chad, Zeke and Troy playing basketball_

**Hurt**

_Sharpay crying her heart out_

_Rachel crying herself to sleep_

**Comfort**

_Zeke hugging Bevin while she is crying_

_Gabriella eating Ice Cream_

**Betrayal**

_Chad kissing Taylor, then he is kissing Sharpay_

_Troy punching Chris Keller and looking Gabriella in disguise_

**Drama**

_Taylor and Sharpay having a cat fight_

_Rachel taking drugs with Lucile_

**Only in Two Brothers**

**Starring**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Playing one on one with Chad_

**Vanessa Hugdens as Gabriella Montez (Bolton)**

Helping someone at the tutor center

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Bolton**

_Scoring for the Wildcats _

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**

_Cheering for the Wildcats with Sharpay, Rachel, Chloe and Gabriella next to her_

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

_Sitting in the back of Chad's car naked_

**Stephen Colletti as Chase Adams**

_Looking at Sharpay lovingly_

**Lucas Gabreel as Ryan McFadden**

_Sitting down talking in to a microphone_

**Hilary Duff as Rachel Gatina**

_In some bar getting drunk_

**Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor**

_Playing at the River Park_

**Brittney Snow as Bevin Mirskey**

_Talking to Rachel, who is looking at her weirdly_

**Young Zac Efron as Zachary Bolton**

_Talking to Gabriella while Troy is watching them in the doorway smiling at them_

**Extras**

**Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton**

_Yelling at Troy_

**Lesile Wing as Lucile Bolton**

_Working with Carrie at Carrie's Cafe_

**Whitney Houston as Carrie Rowe**

_Kissing Greg while Jack is behide them _

**Hayden Christensen as Chris Keller**

_Singing with Gabriella _

**Daphne Zuniga as Victoria Evans**

_Yelling at Sharpay while Sharpay is taking it all in_

**Craig Sheffer as Greg Bolton**

_Looking over at Joshua Edwards while Jack is holding a gun to his head_

Coming soon to a Computer Near you


	2. One

**Hey Guys! I am back with a new story which I hope you all like! Here's the first chapter of my new story. So please be nice lol. Here is the first chapter!**

**Ily all **

**BuffyandAngelOx GabiandTroyOx**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Jack Bolton's Pro

I sat there thinking about my life. It's completely prefect. I'm married Lucile and have a 17 year old son. Troy. Wait. What about Carrie and Chad? Before you ask Chad is my other son, he is the same age as Troy but he is 3 months older. Carrie, well what can I say about her. She is…was the love of my life, the mother of my son. Chad. Carrie was my high school sweetheart, we did everything together, we planned on marrying each other one day. That was before I ran of to collage, when I found out she was pregnant. That was when I met Lucile, 3 months later we found out she was pregnant and I have stayed with her ever since.

"Jack, Honey time for work!" Lucile Bolton called for me from the kitchen

"Okay darling!" I yelled back to her. I grabbed my brief case and my coat and walked into the kitchen, I kissed Lucile goodbye and grabbed my keys and called for Troy. Before you people start asking questions. I am the assistant coach for the East High School and I have to drop Troy off there. We got into the car and left the house.

End of Jack's Pro

* * *

Somewhere else in Albuquerque. A mother was in her kitchen calling for her son.

* * *

Carrie Rowe's Pro

"Chad David Bolton!" I yelled through are small size house. My name is Carrie Elizabeth Rowe, I am 36 years old and have a 17 year old son called Chad. His father left me pregnant when we just left high school, and I was...well left to rise him but I still had someone to help that would be Greg...Bolton. Ever since Jack, Chad's father, left me Greg has been there for me. When I heard the Jack left, when I found out he got another women pregnant, when they got engaged, when they got married and when Chad was born.

"Hey mom!" Chad said walking into the room, he walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Just then the door opened and then shut. Both Chad and I looked up to find...Gabriella.

"Hey Gabs what's up?" Chad said to her. Gabriella has practically been a part of the family ever since her and Chad been 5 years old, she usually comes round in the mornings to one have breakfast and two so her and Chad can walk to school together. But this morning she looks a bit pissed off.

"Hi" Gabriella said grumpily.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked her. Ever since she has became Chad's best friend, she has became a daughter that I've always wanted.

"Urgh! My mom and dad are going away again to see my sister!" Gabriella said to me and Chad

"What sister is that?" Chad asked her. Because Gabriella has become a big part of the family is because her mom and dad don't really take notice of her because she has so many brothers and sisters.

"Ummm....Linda" Gabriella said back to him

"What's wrong with them going away Gabriella?" I asked her a little confused.

"Because I don't get to go and because I am home alone and I really don't like it!" Gabriella explained

* * *

No one's Pro

Troy got out of his dad's car and started to walk up to East High until all of the girls in his year came running up to him and hugging him and trying to kiss him. Troy being the asshole he is was kissing and hugging the other girls until. Taylor and Sharpay came by. Before we go on I am going to tell you a bit about Taylor and Sharpay and maybe a little bit about Troy. Taylor McKessie is the girlfriend of Troy Bolton, she is of course a cheerleader. Taylor's mother died when she was 10 years old, her father then just left her to do work offshore sometimes, Taylor and Sharpay have been friends since they were little, so Sharpay was there for Taylor when her mother died and when her father leaves for work overboard. Sharpay Evans is of the head cheerleader, she is a complete slut of course all the boys love her for is very rich but her mother or father don't take any notice of her that's why she is a slut. Well what can I say about Troy is that 1. He is a completely asshole to everyone. He is the basketball Captain.

Troy quickly saw Taylor and ran up to her.

"Hey babe!" Troy said to Taylor and went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Don't you 'Hey babe'!" Taylor yelled at Troy. Of course Troy just rolled his eyes and yelled back to her.

"What the hell have done now Taylor?!" Troy yelled but asked at the same time. Sharpay saw that there was going to be an argument and quickly left them to it.

"Well...where the hell do I start Troy! You just kissed the other girls and pretended that I didn't even no! You fucking act as if I'm not your girlfriend Troy!! Well newsflash Troy I am...was!" Taylor yelled at him. Troy just standing taking it all in, then when she said was.

"What you are dumping me just because YOU think I was cheating on!" Troy yelled at Taylor. Taylor stood there looking at Troy, her mouth open wide in shock. Just after Troy yelled Taylor looked at him in disguised and walked off. Troy just stood there looking where Taylor just left.

* * *

"Looks like the love birds got into another fight" Gabriella said to Chad, he looked down at her a nodded. The both walked into school to homeroom with Ms Darbus. When they walked in Chad saw that Taylor was upset. Truth be told Chad has always liked Taylor but Troy Bolton got there first as usually.

"So what do we have first Gabi?" Chad asked Gabriella. Before Gabriella could respond back Sharpay and a few of the cheerleaders came over to them

"Yeah Gabi what do we have now!" Sharpay said meanly all of the girls laughed and just walked away. Gabriella sat there with tears coming to her eyes. Chad saw this and said to her

"Don't listen to them Gabi they are just being bitches like they always are" Chad told Gabriella, of course this cheered her up alittle bit.

"Thanks Chad! And by the way we have English with Scott" Gabriella said back with a small smile on her lips

"Thanks" Chad said

"So, what you doing tonight?" Gabriella asked

"Going to River Park shooting hoops with Zeke and Ryan. What about you?" Chad told and asked Gabriella

"Working. Hey what's your mom making for dinner tonight?" Gabriella asked

"Umm...I think we are having a take away." Chad said a little confused

"Cool, tell your mom I'll be over for dinner" Just before Chad could respond Ms Darbus walked in and started going on about how the wildcats won the basketball game on Friday.

* * *

By the end of the day Troy and Taylor where going out again and Chad was at River Park with his friends Ryan Mcfadden and Zeke Baylor. Little did they know that there was four eyes watching them. Well...mainly Chad.

"So what do you think of him?" Greg Bolton asked Coach Durham

"He is good. Maybe better than Troy, I want him on my team?" Coach Durham Reliped back to Greg. Greg smiled at him liking the answer the coach has just given him. Once Zeke and Ryan left, it was just Chad shooting hoops on his own until the coach of the wildcats came over to him.

"Hey Coach!" Chad said a little confused about the coach being here mainly with him.

"How would you like to play for the wildcats?" Coach Durham said to Chad. Chad looked at him completely shocked.

"Umm..."

* * *

It has been a week since Coach Durham has approached Chad. It has been a week since Chad said yes to that offer. It has been a week since everyone found out about Chad joining the Wildcats. It has been a week for Chad to practice with the Wildcats, before his first game with them. Troy was not happy at all about Chad joining the team. Plus it didn't help that his dad keeps pushing him about Chad joining the team and he is failing Maths and Chemistry, which meant two things; he could get kicked of the team or he gets a tutor.

Troy's Pro

Great! Now I need to find someone who will tutor me. Urgh....wait a minute Chad has a best friend who is a tutor, but What's her name?....Gabrielle Montes......wait no that isn't it. Gabriella Montez! Yes I got the name. Plus I could mess around with her, which will annoy Chad. Yes! Okay where the tutoring room is or whatever you call it. I was walking when I knocked into someone. Oh bloody hell her books have gone everywhere. Urgh! I better help her. I started to pick up some of her books. When I saw her name...Gabriella Montez. I smirked.

Gabriella's Pro

I was walking down the hallway thinking about Chad joining the Wildcats. I didn't think it was should a good idea, with Troy being on the team. I guess I was thinking so hard that I bumped onto someone. Great! My books are everywhere, this guy got down on his knees and helped me pick up my books. What a gentleman? I saw him looking at a book which had my name on it. I then saw him smirking. What's so good about mine name that mind him smirk.

"So Gabriella" He said...wait I know that voice. Oh My God! Just my luck to bump into Troy fucking Bolton!

"What!" I snapped, so maybe I shouldn't be some hard on him, but I really do hate him.

"I was wondering....if....." Is he nervous? Haha Troy Bolton is nervous. He put his arm to rub the back of his neck.

You was wondering if....." I said starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Ummm......could you help me with......Maths....and....Chemistry?" He said. Oh No!! No way am I tutoring you Bolton.

"I can't at the moment. Sorry" I said, I quickly picked up the rest of my books and ran to Chemistry. Before he could say anything else. I felt a bit guilty for leaving him. But I know I had to do it.

Troy's Pro

Great! I'm so going to get kicked of the team now! I started to walk my way to Chemistry

"I'm glad you joined us Mr Bolton" Ms Comins said to me. I just smiled at her and went to sit next to Chase. One of my team mates.

"Hey dude! Where have you been?" Chase asked me

"Just around" I lied to him, I then looked over to Gabriella, there is something about her that I like. I just don't know what. I kept looking at Gabriella; I didn't even notice that it was the end of the lesson until the bell went of.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez stay behide" Ms Comins said. What the fuck did I do this time? Urg! I went over to Ms Comins as well as Gabriella.

"Troy I have been really worried that you are failing Chemistry, so Gabriella here is going to be your new tutor" She said with a smile. I saw Gabriella's eyes wide.

"What!" Gabriella said

"Your tutoring Troy" Ms Said with a smile on her face. I looked over at Gabriella and smirked at her. She saw this and rolled her eyes. This is going to be a lot of fun!

No one's Pro

Once Ms Comins left the room. Troy looked and Gabriella.

"So are you going to help me?" Troy asked Gabriella

"I guess I have to!" Gabriella said, She sat down and got some of her books out since it is lunch she decide to get to work now. Just as Troy was about to leave the room Gabriella shouted

"Get back here now!" Troy looked over at her and walked over to her. She pulled out a chair and told him to sit there. Then they got to work with Tutoring.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the School**

Chad's Pro

I was walking in the hallway and I was pulled into a empty classroom

"What the fuck?!" I said. I looked over and saw Sharpay Evans, the head cheerleader.

"Hi Chad" Sharpay said to me while walking over

"Look Sharpay, I have to go" I said, before she could say anything, I grabbed the door handle and opened the door to leave her.

Sharpay's Pro

What the Hell just happened! No one ever leaves me. Urg! This one is going to be harder than I thought! Just as I was thinking of a plan to get Chad, when Bevin walked in

"Shar, how did it go? Was he good" Bevin said smiling. I looked over at her in disbelieve. She looked at me and frowned. Both Bevin and I walked out.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be about Chad's first game, and him finding out about Gabriella tutoring Troy! So please give me some more ideas!**


End file.
